1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying negative pressure therapy to a wound. Negative pressure therapy is based on the observation that the application of continuous or intermittent suction to an open wound stimulates the rate of healing of the wound, probably by stimulating flow of blood in the zone of statis of the wound. It has now been accepted as a highly effective way of improving the rate of healing of patients suffering from pressure sores, ulcers, partial thickness bums and wounds that fail to heal quickly after an operation.
2. Description of Related Art
PCT Application WO 96/05873 describes apparatus for applying negative pressure therapy to a wound including a porous pad connected to a suction line with a collection container interposed between the suction means and the porous pad to collect exudate from the wound. UK Patent Application 9623743.3 (Publication No. 2307180) discloses a development of the apparatus described in the above PCT Application which provides for sensing pressure actually applied to the wound at the wound site. While the equipment described in the above application works effectively, disadvantages can occur in practice when there is a need to disconnect and reconnect the patient to the suction line.